The present disclosure relates to monitoring of components of systems.
Optimizing data collection and parsing collected data into a useful form is a challenge in the field of software analytics and monitoring. Collecting metrics on large online systems can create large volumes of data that is difficult to manage and use. Excessive data collection causes performance issues in user applications and systems, slowing down the systems they monitor and contributing to poor performance. Storing the large quantities of data also greatly increases the storage costs of the online system. Not gathering unnecessary data can lower costs.